Friends
by cosmicpenguinn
Summary: "So many people have tried to be friends with Keith, but no one has ever really been successful. He's always shutting people out, never letting anyone get close to him, and no one knows why." "Well I'll be the one to change that," Shiro said, confident that he will befriend Keith. [Sheith]


_**A/N:**_ _This prompt was an easy one, so I wasn't too worried about what to write. However, once I got the idea, I was worried that I wouldn't get to complete it all in one sitting nor did I want to shorten it for the sake of getting it done on time. Then I decided that I would make this into a series (probably a short one) and I would only post the first part for the prompt, and I'll continue this at some point after sheith week is over. Although it's incomplete, I hope you guys still enjoy it! (^ v ^)_

Shiro was the new kid in school, and Keith was the outcast. Their personalities were almost complete opposites. Shiro was kind, always willing to talk with others, and just positive overall. On the other hand, Keith was quiet, refusing to talk to others unless required to do so for some reason, and he never really let anyone get close enough to him to become friends. Perhaps it were these clashing personalities that made Shiro want to befriend him all the more. By the end of the school year, he was determined to become friends with Keith.

It was during their first class together - astronomy was one of Shiro's favorites - that Shiro decided to make his first move by taking a seat in front of Keith, who was sitting in the bottom left corner closest to the window, rather than sitting in the middle of the classroom like usual. Thankfully it was the kind of class with no assigned seats, so the choice was up to the students, and Shiro took full advantage of this. He figured he'd wait until class had begun before acting on his move.

While the teacher was facing the board, Shiro turned around until he was facing Keith, who was scribbling doodles into his notebook, not caring about the lesson one bit.

"Hey," He whispered. Keith continued to look down at his notebook, but Shiro could tell he was listening, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

Keith shook his head, "Nope, sorry," He answered.

Shiro mentally sighed, quickly trying to think of another way to start up a conversation. He looked down at the doodles that Keith had drawn.

"I like your drawings," Shiro said with a smile.

Keith looked up into Shiro's eyes for a split second before returning his gaze down onto his notebook, "Thanks," He said nonchalantly.

Shiro sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend the emotion in Keith's eyes when they met eye contact for that split second. It wasn't annoyance, nor was it joy. Confusion, maybe?

"Takashi."

Hearing the stern call of his name, Shiro turned back around to see the teacher was looking in his direction, a look of annoyance on his face.

"I understand this is your first week in school, so I'll let it slide this time, but no talking is allowed during a lesson. Please pay attention."

Shiro looked down into his lap, "Sorry," He murmured, feeling a slight pang of guilt.

"Now, back to what I was saying..."

The teacher resumed his lesson, and Shiro listened for a few seconds before zoning out, looking out the window as he tried to think of other ways to befriend the teen behind him.

The class seemed to fly by as it wasn't much longer until the bell rang. Students were eagerly packing away their belongings as they scurried out of the classroom, Keith being one of them. Shiro sighed as he took his time packing his things away. His next class was close by, so there was no need for him to rush.

"Interesting for the newbie to try and befriend the outcast."

Shiro looked up to see a classmate standing in front of him with a laid back smirk. He was tall for his age, almost as tall as Shiro, who was a year older than him.

"Is there something wrong with trying to make a new friend?" Shiro asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

The teen quickly brought his hands up, shaking his head, "No, not at all! It's just that.." He looked towards the door, "So many people have tried to be friends with Keith, but no one has ever really been successful. He's always shutting people out, never letting anyone get close to him, and no one knows why."

"Well I'll be the one to change that," Shiro said, confident that he will befriend Keith.

The teen couldn't hold back a laugh, "You are an interesting one, newbie," He reached out a hand to Shiro, "The name's Lance."

Shiro smiled, reaching out to shake Lance's hand, "Nice to meet you, Lance. I'm Shiro."

After he finished packing away all of his belongings, Shiro stood up from his desk, "I have to get to my next class, will I be seeing you around?"

Lance laughed, crossing his arms up behind his head, pressing his hands to the back of his neck, "Of course you will! I should be getting to my next class myself," He grabbed his backpack from his desk, swinging it onto his shoulder, "See you later, Shiro!"

Shiro waved at him with a smile as Lance grinned, giving him a thumbs up before exiting the classroom. He made his way out of the classroom himself not long after, walking to his next class. At least he managed to make one friend during his first week here.

Shiro knew that he could make friends with anyone else in the school, anyone but Keith. Without Lance having to tell him, Shiro could tell that Keith was more closed off than most. However, Shiro had a feeling that deep down, Keith really did want to make a new friend. If someone was as closed off as he was, it probably means that someone had really wronged him in the past to the point where he was too afraid to make new friends. Shiro was determined to get Keith to open up to him, one way or another, no matter how long it took.

 **[End of Chapter 1]**


End file.
